Los Caballeros no tienen Memoria
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [Oneshot][UA] Una tarde lluviosa que empieza con un té frío no augura nada bueno. Pero no hay nada peor que encontrarse precisamente con el que te ha roto el corazón. [Kurogane, Ashura, Fay y Mokona. Shounen ai y mucha miel.]


**Hola o.o**

**Sí, soy yo. Volví. Y con un clásico xD**

**A unos días de festejar con bombos y platillos que el KuroFay es canon (spoiler), les traigo una historia que escribí hace ya un tiempo para un concurso en deviantART. Espero que les guste n.n y espero que lo lean XD no vaya a ser que después de mi ausencia me castiguen con el látigo de su desprecio O-O**

**Dedico ésto a Coniro, que es la mejor escritoria del mundiverso. Que estés bien, Fyan bella. **

**_DISC: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE es propiedad de las malvadas CLAMP y sólo de ellas, desgraciadamente, y por tanto tienen todo el derecho de tratar a sus personajes como les venga en gana. Lo único que hago yo es matar un poquito del angst, y traer otro pero un poco más romanticón XD._ **

----------------------------------------

**Los Caballeros no tienen Memoria**

----------------------------------------

Es verdad que nunca lo dijo con todas sus letras, pero una cosa es que parezca estúpido y otra cosa es que lo _sea_. Y no lo soy. Bueno, en estos momentos no lo sé con total certeza. Sólo sé que _él_ lo quiso de esta manera, y yo le dejé hacer como se le dio la gana. Siempre fui demasiado blando cuando de_ él_ se trataba.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí soy un estúpido.

Un estúpido enamorado. Enamorado de otro que al final de cuentas me trató como el estúpido que tal vez soy, el estúpido en el que me convertí después de haberlo conocido a él.

Porque todo empezó cuando lo conocí a él. Todo es culpa suya. Y fue también mi culpa el dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que se le dio la gana. Con el corazón que nunca entregué a nadie excepto a él. Y que, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, en cuanto estuvo seguro que se lo había entregado por completo, lo rompió sin más. Sin piedad. Sin remordimientos. Sin _vergüenza._

Maldito seas por dejarme amarte. Maldito yo por amar al que no debí haber amado.

Y sí, es cierto que nunca lo dijo con todas sus letras, después de todo nunca decía más que tonterías hilarantes y que me sacaban de mis casillas… pero yo estaba casi seguro de que él me amaba también.

Nunca antes analicé las cosas con el corazón. Soy un hombre que piensa, que usa la cabeza. Nunca dejé que mis emociones influyeran en mis decisiones. Nunca. Hasta que lo conocí a él. Y ese fue mi más grande error. Confiar en el corazón que al final él rompió.

_Me rompió el corazón_.

Qué triste suena…

Jamás creí que semejante frase saliera de mi boca. No pensé siquiera en llegar a verme a mí mismo así. He cambiado mucho. Cambié por él. Muchas cosas que era las cambié por él. No porque me lo pidiera, sino porque _quise_ cambiar para él. Porque me supera. Porque me enamoré. Como un estúpido.

_Estúpido mago. _

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?

Contra mi voluntad, doy un respingo. Aparto la vista de la calle gris y ventosa que he estado mirando sin ver nada en realidad, y la dirijo a la muchacha que se inclina hacia mí con una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

Cómo odio que la gente sonría cuando me siento tal mal.

-Pedí que no me molestaran.

-Lo sé, lo siento, señor, sólo quise… no fue mi intención…- la muchacha ha dejado de sonreír. Se ve nerviosa. No quise hacerla sentir mal. Soy un caballero, pero no hablo dulcemente. Con desgana miro la taza que tengo en la mano. Hace mucho que mi té se enfrió.

-Mira, podrías traerme otra taza de té- sugiero.

La muchacha se ruboriza hasta las orejas en cuanto me mira a los ojos otra vez. Estoy acostumbrado. Mis ojos tienen un color muy peculiar.

-Sí, con gusto, ehm, señor... ahora vuelvo…- ella se aleja con la taza que me arrebató de las manos y se pierde entre el laberinto de sillas, paraguas y gente que cena sin otra preocupación que volver a casa antes de que la lluvia arrecie. La miro hasta que la oscuridad del local la envuelve. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme yo también de una muchacha tan linda como las que abundan en esta ciudad?

Ah si. Él mismo me lo dijo: estaba _destinado_ a él.

Qué estupidez. Y me la creí.

_No__ existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable… _

Decido no esperar a que la muchacha regrese con el té y me pongo de pie. De pronto me siento incapaz de quedarme quieto.

Hurgo en mi bolsillo, saco un par de monedas que cubrirán el precio de la bendita taza de té, y después de vacilar un momento, saco también un billete que deposito en la mesa junto al plato que no usé. Para la chica. Para que no vuelva a perder su sonrisa, por mucho que eso me moleste.

-Vamos, Mokona- doy un ligero tirón a la correa para que mi perezosa perra despierte y me siga. Bosteza, se estira descaradamente, se sacude las pocas gotas de lluvia que resbalaron del paraguas de la mesa hasta su pelaje, y comienza a caminar a mi lado.

Se supone que me desharía de todo lo que me recuerda a él, pero hay un par de cosas de las que me siento incapaz de tirar: mis propios recuerdos absurdos, y Mokona. La criatura orejona. Él no quiso llevársela. Y muy en el fondo, yo ansiaba que no lo hiciera. Mi reciente soledad sólo se incrementaría si ella se hubiese ido con él.

Camino un rato en silencio, con sólo el ligero golpeteo de la llovizna y los pasos de Mokona como banda sonora. Qué día tan deprimente. Aunque los últimos días han sido todos deprimentes desde que él se fue, éste les gana con creces.

_Desde que él se fue…_

Sonrío como el estúpido que soy. ¡Qué dependiente me volví de él en los últimos meses¿Por qué no pude enamorarme yo también de una muchacha tan linda como la que me sonríe cortésmente desde esa banca en el parque¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de Tomoyo?

Me toco la punta del sombrero, devolviéndole el saludo a la chica. Soy un caballero. Aunque hable poco. Aunque hable aún menos de lo que hablaba cuando estaba con él.

Él me hacía hablar. Me desesperaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y sus frases sin sentido. Me hacía callarlo. Me provocaba. Y yo adoraba ser provocado. Me gustaba callarlo con la palma de la mano. Me gustaba ahogar sus palabras con mis labios. Y me gustaba aún más el notar que todo eso lo hacía él a propósito. Porque era la única manera que conocía para pedirme que lo besara. Y porque era la única manera de que yo me animara a hacerlo. Nunca se lo pedí con palabras.

No hablo mucho. Y aún así, las dos palabras más importantes que he dicho en mi vida se las dije a él.

Le dije que lo amaba.

Se lo dije con todas sus letras. Y fui lo bastante estúpido para no notar que él me jugaría sucio cuando no me respondió nada. Después de todo, lo único que salía de su boca eran comentarios fuera de lugar y frases sin sentido. Pensé que era su forma de ser. Así era él. No le exigí una respuesta, pues pensé que aunque no lo dijera con todas sus letras, él me amaba también. Porque confié en él. Porque soy un estúpido. Y porque soy un caballero. Tanto así, que corrí a salvarlo en cuanto me enteré que había sido atacado.

La cadena se atora y yo no me doy cuenta hasta que he arrastrado a Mokona un par de metros. La criatura orejona se ha sentado en el suelo salpicado de lluvia y se niega a dar un paso más. La miro, apremiándola a andar. Agito la cadena, tiro un poco de ella firmemente, sin lastimarla, pero ella sigue sentada con las patas extendidas y se rehúsa a caminar. Seguro que hacemos un cuadro muy cómico.

Cualquier otro día la habría tomado en mis brazos y me la habría llevado contra su voluntad, pero hoy me siento sin ánimos de pelear con ella. En vez de soltar la sarta de maldiciones que otros tiempos habría soltado, me hago a un lado y me siento en una de las bancas de madera, húmedas por la lluvia. Mokona se arrastra hasta llegar a mi lado, y se acuesta entre mis pies.

Está triste. Lo extraña.

Estúpido mago. No tuvo por qué haberse ido. No por una tontería así. Y menos con _ése_.

Me lleno de una repentina ira y siento el incontrolable deseo de salir de aquí. Otra vez tiro de la correa y Mokona aprieta el paso junto a mí.

Ashura. El _Rey_.

_Su_ Rey.

Aprieto los dientes, lastimándome la mandíbula. ¿Dónde estuvo el condenado reyesito cuando estuvimos viajamos por tanto tiempo¿Dónde estuvo cuando él fue atacado¿Dónde estuvo cuando cayó inconsciente, incapaz de moverse¿Dónde estuvo cuando por poco muere¡¿Dónde?! Yo hubiera sido capaz de dar mi pierna derecha para salvar su vida. ¡¿De qué fue capaz _él_?!

Para eso sirvió el tal Ashura. Para nada.

Para nada más que para mantener abierta la herida que yo me propuse sanar. Y al final, _él_ se volvió contra mí como si el que le hizo aquella herida tan profunda hubiera sido yo.

Nunca habló mucho, más que para decir tonterías que me sacaban de quicio. Nunca habló de su pasado. Su historia había empezado con la mía, el día que nos conocimos. Al final, fue inevitable que él conociera todo de mí. Como fue inevitable que yo conociera todo de él.

La diferencia es que yo no tenía nada que esconder. Y cuando lo averigüé, cuando quise saber la razón de su hermetismo y quién había sido el causante de aquella herida tan profunda, él se volvió contra mí. Defendió a toda costa su pasado, como si a mí me importara la persona que había sido antes. No me importaba el pasado. Me importaba el presente. El presente en el cual estaba _él_. El presente en el cual estaba conmigo.

Pero aparentemente, a él no. Porque todo lo que habíamos construido por tanto tiempo, con tanto esfuerzo, lo borró de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido y se largó. Volvió con el que le había hecho aquella herida tan profunda que no fui capaz de sanar.

Y se llevó mi corazón con él.

De nuevo siento un tirón en la cadena, pero esta vez Mokona es la que me arrastra a mí. La criatura orejona mueve la cola y se desgañita por avanzar más rápido de lo que le permito con la correa. Perdido en mis pensamientos como estaba, me toma un momento darme cuenta de lo que le sucede:

Lo ha visto.

Levanto la vista yo también y siento de inmediato cómo el agujero donde solía estar mi corazón se hace más profundo de una rajada. Bajando por la calle, bajo el mismo paraguas que alguna vez sostuve, con su largo cabello y su gabardina ondeando en el húmedo viento, viene caminando _ése_, clavando sus botas en cada uno de los charcos que se cruzan en su camino. Y de su brazo, con esa larga bufanda que tan bien conozco y que alguna vez compartí, viene _él._

Fay…

Momentáneamente, olvido cómo caminar. Mis pies se clavan al suelo mientras Mokona sigue tirando de la correa en su dirección, pero a pesar de sus fuertes ladridos y su extraño comportamiento, ninguno de los dos parecen vernos.

Mi letargo dura sólo lo que una exhalación. Pronto recupero la compostura y reanudo mi marcha, sujetando a Mokona e intentando guiarla para que siga de frente. Trato de mantener mis ojos en la ruta que seguimos, pero después de un par de segundos mi fuerza de voluntad se esfuma y levanto la vista otra vez para dirigirla a él.

Se ríe. Seguramente estará diciendo la misma sarta de tonterías que constituyen su repertorio. Sin embargo, algo en su débil sonrisa y en el movimiento de su cabello me hacen pensar que hasta hace un segundo su mirada se posaba en mí.

Paso a paso, la distancia entre nosotros va desapareciendo. Junto con los ladridos de Mokona, me llegan con el húmedo viento retazos de su suave voz. Doy un último paso y por fin, nos cruzamos.

_No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable_.

El momento dura sólo lo que un latido del corazón.

Fay aparta la mirada del hombre que va con él, y posa sus ojos en los míos, como si siempre hubiera sabido que me encontraba ahí. No lo esquivo. Le devuelvo la mirada, la misma mirada que conoce tan bien y que logró que la muchacha del café se sonrojara. Miro dentro de sus ojos claros, esos que yo también creí conocer.

Nos miramos por unos segundos que duran eternamente. Nunca hablamos mucho. Y aunque jamás lo dijo con todas sus letras, en este momento, estando tan cerca de él e irónicamente más lejos que nunca, puedo leer en sus ojos que ansía devolverme el corazón que me arrebató.

Con la pura mirada, le reitero que le amo con todo mi ser. Con los ojos, me contesta que su corazón herido me sigue perteneciendo.

Inclina cortésmente la cabeza, y de su boca sale una sola palabra que para cualquiera, menos para mí, suena como un saludo casual entre dos desconocidos que se encuentran en la calle.

-Kurorín…

Me toco la punta del sombrero, saludándolo a mi vez, y sigo de largo. Después de todo, soy un caballero.

Y desgraciadamente, él también lo es.

---------------------

**Owari**

---------------------

**((Nota: Esto es un one-shot y se quedará como tal .w. Gracias.))**

**No sean malitos y regálenme un review. O si no, una cabra pelona llegará de noche a por ustedes y los violará :3**

**Sin más que agregar, salvo hacer un comercial de mis otras historias que incluyen _Gravitation, Shaman King e Inu Yasha_, me voy. Cuídense, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n..n**

**HoroxRen KuroxFay**

**.::Maki Tasui::.**


End file.
